Iago's Concert ("Daughters of Bernard")
Various herald fish pop up until a small brown cockroach with big eyes and a blue mertail with clear blue fins. His name is Digit. He clears his throat. "His royal highness, KING BERNARD!" An slender mouse with gray fur, dark brown eyes and a red mertail with clear scarlet red fins and a gold 5-spike crown enters, riding in an enormous open seashell being pulled by two dolphins. He also carries a trident. His name is Bernard. Bernard shoots his glowing trident into the sky. Sparks fly out and shower down on the crowd, causing them to cheer in excitement. Digit spoke up again. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Constancius IAGO!" A pudgy red parrot with small claws, a white face, a purple tail and blue feather tips, a golden beak and orange bird feet wearing yellow swimming trunks enters to mild applause, waving. He is riding in a smaller seashell that is being pulled by two seahorses. His name is Iago. The seahorse swim fast, making Iago hold onto the reigns. Bernard speaks to Iago. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Iago." Iago laughs. Oh, Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular! He is turned upside down in his shell. "Yes, and especially my little Olivia." says Bernard. Iago turns himself right side up. "Yes, yes. She has the most beautiful voice!" He said and then to himself. "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." He lands on the stage and straightens his speedo. Then he pulls the music sheet out from his shell and proceeds to podium. He looks up to see if there is anything going on. Nothing is, so Iago taps the baton three times, smiles, and directs the orchestra. Three clamshells soar up as the bubble curtains part. The clamshells open, revealing six mermaids - two in each clamshell. The first mermaid is a brown mouse with a peach face, a brown nose, teal eyes, curvy pink ears, red hair in a curly ponytail, and a turquoise mertail with clear aquamarine fins, wearing a teal shell bra. Her name is Bridget. The second mermaid is a young Native American mouse with peach fur, black hair tied in two braids, brown eyes, a dark red nose, curvy pink ears, a small bucktooth, and a yellow mertail with clear brown fins, wearing a yellow tank top. Her name is Cholena. The third mermaid is a small black mouse with small hands, a peach face, and a purple mertail with clear violet fins, wearing a purple tank top, a matching bow and white gloves. Her name is Millie Mouse. The fourth mermaid is a small black mouse with small hands, a peach face, and a green mertail with clear baby green fins, wearing both a matching tank top, hair bow and white gloves. Her name is Melody Mouse. The fifth mermaid is a tan mouse with a light peach face and underbelly, pink lips, a dark brown nose, green eyes, curvy pink ears and a teal mertail with clear aqua fins, wearing a blue shell bra. Her name is Nellie Brie. The sixth and last mermaid is a 4-year-old light yellow mouse with a brown nose, brown eyes, curvy pink ears and an light green mertail with clear light green fins, wearing a light green top. Her name is Cynthia Brisby. Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie, and Cynthia: Oh, we are the daughters of Bernard Bernard looks pleased that his daughters said he loves them. Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie, and Cynthia: Great father who loves us and named us well Bridget Bridget: La la la La la la La la LA! Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie, and Cynthia: Cholena Cholena: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie, and Cynthia: Millie Millie: La la la! Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie, and Cynthia: Melody Melody: La-a la la! Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie, and Cynthia: Nellie Nellie: La la la! Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie, and Cynthia: Cynthia Cynthia: La la la LA! Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie, and Cynthia: (as a giant clam soars up behind them) And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) Cut to behind Iago, who is still conducting. He turns his head at Bernard and grins at him, then cut to Bernard, who is full of anticipation of seeing his seventh adoptive daughter. Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie, and Cynthia: To sing a song Iago wrote Her voice is like a bell Cut to Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie, and Cynthia as they all gather around the clam as it opens. Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie, and Cynthia: ''She's our sister, Olivi-'' The open clam is revealed that Olivia is not at the concert. Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie, and Cynthia all gasp in surprise that Olivia is absent. Iago gasps too. He drops the baton and grimaces in fear. Bernard is furious as his trident glows and his eyes turn blood red with anger. "OLIVIA!!!" he shouts. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Songs